Wheelchairs are used to move a person with a handicap or disability from one location to another. Conventional wheelchairs are constructed to transport a person with a handicap or disability in a sitting position. Such wheelchairs are usually configured as a chair supported by a tubular framework. A pair of relatively large drive wheels, rotatably mounted upon the framework, are positioned so that hand rails attached to the wheels may be grasped by the user and rotated to move the wheelchair from one location to another. A pair of castered wheels are journaled to the framework to enable concurrent rotation about a horizontal and a vertical axis. When differential torque is applied to the drive wheels, the user can steer the wheelchair to effect a desired direction and movement.
Depending upon the nature of the disability, the person with such disability may eschew use of the hand rails on the wheels for motion and instead propel himself with his feet as though walking, but in a sitting position. The typical wheelchair may be either occupant-propelled or assistant-propelled. Some wheelchairs also provide a specific walking option, i.e., the person with a disability may raise the seat and place himself between the hand rails facing the “back” of the wheelchair and thereby use the wheelchair as a walker.
It is well known that a person with certain debilitating diseases or injuries often progresses directly from walking erect to sitting in a wheelchair. Often, this transition is never reversed and the person remains indefinitely in the wheelchair while the lower limbs atrophy.
For persons with disabilities, standing vs. sitting has been determined to improve function of the cardiovascular system, reduce muscular spasticity, reduce the risk or severity of contractures, improve renal function, benefit digestion and bowel and bladder function, release pressure from sensitive areas and bony prominences, promote more dynamic strength and motor control, enhance circulation, reduce the risk of skin breakdown and pressure sores, and reduce the risk of osteoporosis. Additionally, a standing device vs. a sitting device could potentially improve a person's ability for more eye-level socialization, and facilitate social and professional interactions in home or work environments.
A typical Walker is designed for those persons with limited balance but with enough lower body strength to lift their legs to a new position and enough upper body strength to lift the Walker to a new position.
What is needed in such art is a mobility device that assists a person to transition to and from a sitting position while using the lower extremities to the maximum possible potential to delay/avoid atrophy.